hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The ZCDA
((WARNING: CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS FOR DEFENDERS OF ZIPERION: THE REBELLION!)) Defenders of Ziperion: The Rebellion (incomplete) In the first age, an archangel by the name of Lucifer betrayed his own creator in the gardens of a lost place called Eden. His creator was split into two Gods: Fyrion and Essence. The two retreated into the valley now known as Sugar Creek, and began to plot their revenge. Lucifer then took over the serpent kingdom with great ease, and attacked the Dragon Kingdom. Unfortunately for Lucifer, the God of Time (Kryon) was starting to unite the other kingdoms against him and his serpents with the help of Azyel. More members joined what was then called "The Defenders of Fisiopia" and the first great rebellion against the fallen Archangel began. Trivia * This organization, along with Fisiopia, was created by RogueDragoness * Vaneux and Soren lied about the ZCDA's exact nature to be accepted into the survivor's group. What they said was mostly true, though... * The entire ZCDA becomes incredibly hostile towards those who have harmed even a single member of their team. * They are merciless in battle, despite what S&V told the survivors. * They ARE tasked to protect the Gamorin Galaxy and the whole of the Ziperial Cluster from interdimensional or divine threats. * Both of their bases reside in the Skarrim star system, which actually sits on a gargantuan dimensional rift. * Reality is distorted in the Skarrim system due to the rift, literally making anything possible. Yes, including chili rain. * Most ZCDA members have a tendancy to joke and make pop culture references reguardless of the situation. Okay, maybe except during crappy hydra invasions. * 25% of the ZCDA are Fisiopian Gods Characters and their Behavior Despite what Soren and Vaneux have stated about the ZCDA, it is not entirely true. They have, in fact, been tasked with the job of protecting the Ziperial Cluster from interdimensional and divine threats, but will become highly aggressive if you harm one of their own--even hunting you down to finish you off. When this does not happen however, most members of the ZCDA are humorous and lighthearted. They can be great allies, but are terrible enemies. And, as a side effect to both of their headquarters' locations, they seem to be strange event magnets. This can be cancelled out when there are more non-fisiopians in the area than fisiopians. The Gods Most Fisiopian Gods have been a ZCDA member at some point, and some examples are Kryon, Azyel, Fyrion, and Essence. Kryon has always been the mascot of the ZCDA, and their extremely dangerous superweapon. Kryon could, in short, destroy the entire Ziperial cluster if he wished because of his Antimatter element. Azyel was always "that one complicated weird person" and don't ask why. Fyrion was the one who founded the ZCDA when it was named The Defenders of Fisiopia, and always had a mad thirst for revenge. Essence was the bringer of life, and a master planner. Ghatsys is the son of Fyrion and a serpent queen, making him a demigod and a descendant of Lucifer. Ironic, right? Kryon This dude gets his own section due to his importance in the survival of the ZCDA and Ziperion. Kryon, as previously stated, has the Antimatter element. Kryon is the most dangerous dragon in all of the Ziperial Cluster. And despite his fearsome reputation, he was a good humored and optimistic dragon. In battle, though, he quickly and mercilessly annihilates his opponent... He even LOOKS like he wants to rip your throat out. WELL TOO BAD, because he's a cinnamon roll when you're on his good side. Category:The ZCDA Category:RogueDragoness Category:Defenders of Ziperion